


everybody wants to be king of the world

by lea_hazel



Category: Cinders (Visual Novel), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Angst, Asexuality, Cartography, Character Study, Courage, Cultural Differences, Dalish Culture, Dancing, Diplomacy, F/F, F/M, Folklore, Gen, Grey Wardens, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Intimacy, Jealousy, Language Barrier, Male-Female Friendship, Mind Games, Nerdiness, Passive-aggression, Pining, Separations, Stars, Unconventional Relationship, Vigil's Keep, independent woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second collection for my Tumblr ficlets, this time for my new account. Most of these will be prompt responses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeking Solace - Cinders, Cinders/Basile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For faejilly.

She found him hiding in the library.

"You’ve been spending too much time with my sisters," she said. "Their bad habits are starting to transfer to you."

"I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about, Cinders," said the prince.

She laughed. “Oh, I see. I suppose you came in here out of an urgent need to peruse an outdated geography book, and not in order to avoid the esteemed company of my lovely guests.”

He sighed. “I know you run one of the most gracious salons in the kingdom,” he said.

"And I find it very gratifying indeed," said Cinders. Though she knew he had more to say, she wasn’t sure she wanted to hear it.

"And you do great work as a patron of the arts," he continued, blithely talking past her interruption.

"I’m quite proud of my work," said Cinders, her shoulders stiffening just a little.

"Which is why your house is always full of noble guests," he concluded, rather weakly she thought.

"May I remind you, my prince, that you are one of my noble guests," said Cinders ever so sweetly.

"I know," said Basile, "but we so rarely see each other. I can see the nobles of my court on any given day, and in fact I usually see them more often than I like."

"Your reforms are not going well?" asked Cinders, her face creasing with sudden interest.

"No one listens to me," he said. "As though I were a prince of air. If I had a wife…"

"You know my feelings on the matter," said Cinders, softly but flatly.

He huffed. “Who says I was talking about you?”

Cinders actually laughed out loud.

Basile grumbled, but her point was not lost on him.

"If I were your wife," she said, "I would be buried up to my nose in nobles and their demands. I see enough of your troubles not to wish them upon myself. The life of a queen is not as my father’s old storybooks would have me believe."

"And so you strand me alone in the viper pit," he said. "At least when I come here I’d like to push those worries out of my mind. I’d like to have you to myself, even if just for a day."

Cinders smiled. “That, I think I can do.”

His face brightened. “Really?”

She nodded. “Gloria can host tomorrow on my behalf, and I will show you the lake my father used to take me to, as a girl.”

He sighed, but less heavily. “That sounds wonderful.”


	2. Roiling - Dragon Age, Merrill gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For lifeofkj/owlmoose.

There’s a first time for everything.

Merrill couldn’t be certain that this was the first time she saw the sea. She couldn’t quite remember the last arlathvhen she’d been to, when her mother had handed her off to Keeper Marethari to be her First. Perhaps they had traveled over water then, too, although Merrill couldn’t help but think she would have remembered it if they did.

There was only a brief moment when the sea stretched out before her, dark blue under the sharper autumn blue of the sky, a snatch of beauty before they boarded the ship. She felt the sailors’ eyes on her, on all of them, as they climbed down into the hold, one by one. Belowdecks, the air was still and smelled of rotting fish. Did saltwater fish smell worse than river fish, and if so, why should they? Fish were fish, no matter what water they swam in. When they set sail the smell only got worse.

She thought of the others often. The Keeper told her not to dwell on it, but there was very little else to do and the rocking of the ship made it hard to fall asleep. They could both be dead, by now. They never did find Tamlen, he could have been killed by Darkspawn. And Mahariel… Master Ilen had said that the Grey Wardens’ Joining was often lethal.

She tried to dream better dreams. She thought of Tamlen finding one of the other clans, who hadn’t yet left the Brecillian woods, and being healed by their Keeper. Then she felt guilty for thinking that another Keeper could do what Marethari said was impossible. To soothe her guilt, she thought of Mahariel becoming a Grey Warden and helping to defeat the archdemon and end the Blight. It could happen.

It was a long journey.


	3. Under the same sky - Dragon Age - m!Surana/Morrigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another DARP prompt that coalesced nicely.

It was a balmy night in one of the finest springs that Amaranthine had known. Far too pleasant an evening to spend cooped up inside foot-thick stone walls. The battlements of Vigil’s Keep were fairly swarming with those who had stepped out to enjoy the pleasant weather and clear, starry night. But when the off-duty soldiers and the castle staff had retired to their beds, a few tenacious souls had remained outdoors, late into the night. 

"Commander." 

Alim turned reluctantly at the sound of her voice. “Sigrun.” 

Uninvited, she climbed up to sit beside him, turning her eyes back up to the sky. “It’s amazing, isn’t it? I can’t imagine ever getting bored of this.” 

Alim swallowed a sigh. “Yes, it is quite… remarkable.” 

"I bet you’re used to it by now," she teased. "You’ve seen these stars every night of your life." 

"They’re different," he said. "They change with the seasons, and over the years." 

"So, these aren’t the stars you saw as a child?" asked Sigrun. 

"No, they’re close enough," he said. "Much the same as they were this time, last year." 

"If changed by distance." 

While they were chatting, Velanna had sneaked up on them. 

"Still sleeping on the roof?" asked Sigrun sympathetically. 

"It keeps the nightmares at bay." 

Alim huffed skeptically. “Do the stars really change by distance?” he asked. “I’ve never been outside Ferelden.” 

"I remember," said Velanna, her eyes hazy as she leaned against the battlements, "when I was a child, we lived far to the south of here. My father taught all the children to read them, so we would never lose our way during night hunts. I never became a hunter, but I remember what he taught me." 

"So it’s wrong what the books say," said Alim, turning around the lean back casually against the cold stone. 

"I do not know of what books you speak," said Velanna. 

"The love stories," he said. 

"Oh!" said Sigrun suddenly. "I know what you mean. In stories about lovers who are separated by fate, they take comfort in the fact that they’re both looking up at the same stars." 

"An idle fancy," scoffed Velanna. 

Alim straightened and glanced at her sharply. “I suppose you’re right.” 

She smiled. “Of course I am.” 


	4. Dirty Stories - Dragon Age, Merrill/Isabela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For sqbr: Merrill/Isabela, fandom A/U.

** **writtenkitten** **  left the following comment on  ** **The Devil You Know** ** : 

> Oh, that was lovely! No one writes quite like you. 

 

** **writtenkitten** **  left the following comment on  ** **A Friend in Need** ** : 

> I like your stories best. People seem to like each other a lot more than in other stories. 

 

** **writtenkitten** **  left the following comment on  ** **Playing with Fire** ** : 

> I think this is my favorite of your most recent ones. 

 

** **writtenkitten** **  left the following comment on  ** **Skin Deep** ** : 

> This one isn’t like the others. I quite like it. 

 

** **writtenkitten** **  left the following comment on  ** **Culture Shock** ** : 

> That was amazing. I wish I could write like you. 

** **shegotthebootie** **  has replied: 

> There’s nothing to it, really. You should try it sometimes. 

** **writtenkitten** **  has replied: 

> Oh, I couldn’t possibly! I’d be too self-conscious to write about sex like that. What if I got something wrong? I’d feel so silly. 

** **shegotthebootie** **  has replied: 

> Nonsense! You should never let feeling silly keep you from doing something fun. I bet you’d be great at it. 

** **writtenkitten** **  has replied: 

> That’s so kind of you to say, but really, I don’t think I’m suited for this kind of writing. 

** **shegotthebootie** **  has replied. 

> After all the thoughtful comments you left for me, it’s the least I could do. Let me know if you change your mind about the writing thing. I could give you a few pointers. 

** **writtenkitten** **  has replied: 

> Thank you! Maybe I will. 

 


	5. Left Behind - Dragon Age, m!Mahariel/Velanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the DARP prompt "news from a foreign land."

"The time of the  _arlathvehn_  is approaching.” 

Garan looked up from his fletching. “So soon? I must have lost track of time.” 

"I’ve been keeping track," said Velanna, gesturing with the leather-bound notebook clutched in her hand. 

"Good," said Garan. "Someone should be doing it, and If I tried my hand at  _melavallas_ I would probably misplace the moon.” 

Velanna blinked twice. 

"Nothing, pay it no mind," said Garan, waving a hand dismissively. 

"I have not yet spoken with Keeper Lanaya," said Velanna, "but I imagine she will be taking her clan west, soon." 

"I imagine she will," said Garan. "It’s a long walk to Halamshiral." 

"Commander," said Velanna. 

Reluctantly, he looked up from his work again. “Yes, Velanna?” 

"Do you intend to travel to the meeting of clans in high summer?" 

"We are Grey Wardens, Velanna," said Garan. "There is no place for us there. We have no say in the decisions made by the council of elders, and nothing to add to the craftmen’s circles." 

"Your clan will be there," said Velanna, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"So will yours," said Garan, raising an eyebrow. 

She scowled. 

Garan sighed. “We are Grey Wardens, now.” 

"That does not mean we cannot be a part of the Dalish people!" she said heatedly. "You told me that when I took the Joining. You  _promised_  me.” 

He drew his hand over his eyes, sighing deeply. “Do you truly wish to go where you might meet with your former clan? I thought you had reconciled yourself to how you parted. It would only reopen long-closed wounds.” 

"Perhaps," said Velanna, "but they are my wounds to open. I wish to attend the  _arlathvehn_. Do I have your leave,  _Commander_?” 

"Of course," he said. 

Velanna drummed her fingers. “Will you attend with me?” 

He was still for a moment, twiddling a half-finished arrow between two fingers, and finally said, “Maybe.” 

She looked as though she might say something else, but only shook her head. 

"Let me think about it," said Garan. 

"As you wish," she said, and turned to leave. 


	6. Competitive Courtesy - 7KPP, Jiyel!MC/Emmett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett and Jienne discuss Avalie and mind-games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr fic-bit for fragmentedstarlight's prompt "tea".

“I just don’t understand it,” he said. 

“Surely,” she replied, “given the extent of your travels, you’ve observed something similar before.” 

Emmett shook his head. “Observing something and understanding it are very different things.” 

“Very true,” she said with a small smile. 

He had returned only a few moments after leaving, while Jienne and Jasper were busy cleaning up. She’d thought it all right to take a moment or two to stop and greet him. It was only courteous, after all. Of course, they had gotten caught up in their conversation and Jasper had ended up finishing up the cleaning on his own. Jienne did feel a little guilty about this, but she reasoned that she would have a chance to make up the difference next week. 

“I spoke with Lady Avalie a bit on our first evening here,” said Emmett. “She is… well, I found her baffling. I can’t quite tell whether she’s being polite to a fault or just is very clever about insulting people.” 

Jienne laughed. “Yes, I would say that is an accurate assessment of her virtues.” 

“Why do you tolerate it?” he asked with a frown. 

“Lady Avalie is very brilliant,” she said, shrugging one shoulder. 

His frown deepened. “I don’t see what that has to do with anything.” 

“One of the first things one learns in Jiyel high society,” she said, “is that the very brilliant and the very dull are most prone to boredom. The dullards, because they are not bright enough to follow the typical Jiyel dinner party conversation. That is self-evident enough.” 

“And the brilliant?” he asked. 

“Are bored,” said Jienne, “because they have already followed all the arguments to their logical conclusion, and judged them sound or wanting, before the other guests have even finished speaking.” 

Emmett blinked at her. “Lady Avalie bought an expensive tea blend for  _your_  event… because she was  _bored_.” 

“As I said,” said Jienne with a small smile, “she’s quite ingenious.” 

“And insulting other people?” he asked. 

She shrugged again. “Just another form of entertainment to her.” 

“Well,” said Emmett, squaring his shoulders, “I think you’re every bit as clever as Lady Avalie, and she shouldn’t treat you so callously.” 

Jienne’s smile brightened. “You are very kind,” she said. “One doesn’t often find magnanimity at diplomatic events.” 

“Sometimes I worry,” he said quietly. “Everyone here is so…” 

She nodded. “But the summit seems to have drawn an unusually heterogeneous crowd,” she said, putting her hand on his. “Not everyone is up to their ears in schemes and machinations, you can depend on it.” 

He nodded gratefully, but the line between his brows didn’t disappear. “Well,” he said. “I oughtn’t keep you from your plans any longer.” 

Jienne smiled and said, “Don’t forget your scarf. That is why you returned, isn’t it?” 

He smiled and ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck, mumbling a thank you. She followed him with her eyes briefly, then sighed and turned to head back to her room. Sometimes, she worried about him, too. 


	7. Always Right - 7KPP, Corval!MC/Hamin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabelle talks Hamin down from an improbable cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For argei's Tumblr prompt, "abscond".

“A perfect solution,” said Belle, “if you ignore the looming possibility of war.” 

Hamin shrugged. “Would they really notice one or two missing delegates? We wouldn’t be gone long.” 

Belle raised an eyebrow. “You’re joking, right? Nothing happens on this island that doesn’t get snooped, spied on and monitored seven times over.” 

“You say this as a professional snoop, I assume,” he retorted. 

“That is for me to know,” said Belle. 

“And me to find out,” said Hamin. “Come on, Glitter. Do you really want to go through another four weeks of this madness?” 

“If by madness,” said Belle, “you mean throwing glamorous parties, befriending powerful people, and eating the best cuisine in the known world, then yes. I do. Who wouldn’t?” 

He grumbled. 

Belle crossed her arms over her chest. “Now you’re just sulking, and that’s not fair because I know you don’t hate it half as much as you make yourself out to. Best behavior and all.” 

He grumbled some more. 

“If you want to go sailing for an afternoon,” said Belle patiently, “I’m sure I would find that delightful. I’ll even help you draft the invitation.” 

“But that takes all the fun out of it!” he said. 

“ _All_  the fun?” she asked. 

More grumbling. “Stop being right all the time,” he said. “It’s a very terrible habit.” 

Belle smiled brilliantly. “I think you’ll find that in the future, I’ll be right even more frequently than now.” 

“What exactly did I sign up for?” asked Hamin. 

“A lifetime of me being right all the time,” she said, smiling even more brightly. 

“Is it too late to back out?” 

Belle laughed. “No, I’m afraid you’re stuck with me now.” 


	8. Gemology - 7KPP, Hise!MC/Zarad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A point of contention over a sparkly little stone.

“You seem to be more than usually enamored of that thing." 

Lori raised an eyebrow. “I’m certain I don’t know what you mean.” 

“That rock,” he said, gesturing at her hands. 

She looked down and found that she was turning it over and over in her fingers, though she did not recall having taken it out of her pouch. “Ah,” she said. “Well, but it’s a pretty thing, isn’t it?” 

Zarad laughed. “I wouldn’t have taken you for the type,” he said. “Very sentimental.” 

“What do you mean?” she asked, frowning. 

“More the type to demand the finest gemstones ever cut,” he said, “set into some unusual design which you could then bring into fashion yourself.” 

Lori quirked her mouth. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” she said, “but there aren’t very many black gemstones.” 

“I see,” he said. “A simply valuable stone won’t do. It has to have some additional poetic meaning.” 

“No girl,” said Lori solemnly, “wants to be told that she has eyes like dead coals.” 

He mulled this over, humming. “Are there truly  _no_  black precious stones to be had? I’m certain I’ve seen black pearls around the neck of at least one over-puffed busybody of the inner court.” 

Lori pulled a face. “Did you get a close look at them?” 

“Definitely not,” he replied, grinning. 

“They look exactly like lead bullets.” 

“I agree, then,” he said. “That’s not very flattering. What about… onyx? Obsidian? Jet?” 

She tsked. “Those are all semi-precious. Don’t you know how to tell the difference between a precious and semi-precious stone?” 

“My gemology,” he said, “is a little rusty. How do  _you_  know all this?” 

“I’m a pirate,” said Lori with a crooked grin. “Or have you forgotten already?” 

“True,” said Zarad. “I suppose evaluating jewels is probably on the standard curriculum in Hise.” 

“Something like that.” 


	9. Skaltic Folklore - 7KPP, Jiyel!MC/Ana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A point of contention regarding undocumented oral traditions.

“And no one has recorded these stories, at all?” 

She had wondered in the past, primarily on the long sea voyage to the summit, why she knew less about Skalt than about any of the other nations, even the famously secretive Imperial court of Corval. For reasons she could not fathom, there were so few books about Skalt in even the best libraries in Jiyel. Most of those proved to be accounts from foreign travelers, some of them highly sensationalist and of dubious fidelity. Not that she would go so far as to call them propaganda. Out loud. 

Anaele shrugged. “Stories are passed on from generation to generation. The wise women of each tribe are the keepers of the traditions. It would be most unwelcome to be questioning of the wise woman’s memory in recalling.” 

“Yes, quite rude, I understand,” she replied distractedly. 

“It is not that we are hiding our folk stories from the other kingdoms,” Anaele went on. “We are not secretive about our traditions, that is very greedy-like. Any traveler is welcome to sit with the elders and hear their stories. It is part of the hospitality, very importantly.” 

“Do you think the wise women would be amenable to me transcribing their stories?” asked Hana. “And then having them copied and distributed to the libraries around the world? Like the library here, on Vail Isle. I’m certain the Isle natives would be delighted to include such a vital recording of oral history.” 

Anaele frowned, clearly struggling to parse the dense torrent of words. “Yes, I think so, if I understand what you are asking.” 

“Oh,” said Hana. “That sound auspicious. And  _exciting_.” 

“Sweet Hana,” said Anaele, “maybe when we speak to the wise woman, you should use less of the twisty words?” 

Hana tilted her head thoughtfully. “I think I can do that.” 

Ana’s sigh of relief was almost visible. 


	10. Dancing on the Edge of a Knife - 7KPP, Arland!MC & Emmett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Emmett have an encounter on the castle grounds.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that.” 

Felicity spun around, completing her pirouette with a flourish, and took a graceful bow. “Good morning, Lord Emmett. What brings you out here on this fine morning?” 

Emmett frowned at her. “The castle has a perfectly lovely ballroom, if you want to practice your dancing,” he said doubtfully, “although it doesn’t seem to me like you need the practice.” 

“Nonsense,” said Felicity. “It is the best way to stay in form.” 

“All right,” said Emmett, “but do you have to do it out here? And do you have to do it so close to the edge?” 

The princess glanced to her right, down the sharp edge of the cliff to the rippling surface of the lake below them. “I like it here.” 

“Really.” 

Felicity quirked her lips. “Fine,” she said. “I’m doing it to build up my nerve.” 

“Even if someone does come after you,” said Emmett, “it’s not going to happen the exact same way as before.” 

Felicity stumbled and almost tripped, spreading her arms out at the last moment to recover her lost balance. “How did you–” 

“I’m not stupid, Joy,” he said, folding his arms over his chest. 

“I never said you were,” she replied. 

“Really?” he asked. “Then why–” 

There was a short silence. 

“You said you were all right,” said Felicity, clasping her hands distractedly before her. 

“Just come inside with me, Joy,” he said. “Please.” 

“All right, I will,” she said, “if you help me practice my partnered dance move. I can’t do them alone. Well, I  _can_ , but I look ridiculous.” 

Emmett favored her with a wobbly smile and held out his arm. “Your highness.” 

She took it with a grin, and replied, “My lord.” 

She followed him back to the castle proper and they spoke no more of it that day, but she knew that the matter had not been quite laid to rest. 


	11. Star Charts - 7KPP, Arland!MC/Hamin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamin and Julietta discuss navigation.

“Of all possible things, why did you pick that?” asked Julietta. 

“You’ve never been sailing before,” he said. “What makes you think you can navigate?” 

“I can read a map,” said Julietta, propping her fists on her hips. 

“That’s great,” said Hamin, “and very useful for navigating overland, but not on the open water. There are some things you can only learn by experience.” He flashed a smile. “Which is fine, because very soon you’re going to get a  _lot_  of experience sailing.” 

“You’re very optimistic,” said the princess. “Don’t you use star charts?” 

“What?” 

Julietta smiled, pleased at finally having caught the pirate off-guard with a question he couldn’t immediately counter. “For navigating,” she said sweetly, “at night.” 

“Oh,” said Hamin, still gaping. 

“I’ve studied hundreds of star charts,” said the princess, crossing her arms. 

“You can’t learn everything from books!” he objected heatedly. 

Julietta raised one eyebrow. “I’m not convinced you know what a book looks like.” 

“Harsh,” he said. 

She smiled even more sweetly. “The sun rises from the same East in Hise as it does in Arland,” she said. “Face it, pirate boy, you’re not going to make an apprentice out of me so easily.” 

Hamin groaned. “Let’s talk about it tomorrow.” 

“At least you know when you’re beat,” she replied. 


	12. Parameters - 7KPP, Hise!MC/Emmett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christabel, Emmett, and a difficult conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meme response for "secret kink".

 

“I _did_ have something I needed to talk to you about,” she said.

His brow furrowed and he turned his whole body towards her. “What is it?” he asked. “I hope you know you can tell me anything.”

She gnawed her lip. “Yes, but… well.” She glanced this way and that, but the garden looked empty and they were more or less alone. “It’s something _sensitive_.”

He turned and tilted his head. “What?”

“I don’t really know how to talk about it,” she said. “Well, I don’t really know how to talk about it _here_. At home I never had this kind of problem. There are just so many things no one ever seems to mention, and…” She sighed. “I don’t understand it.”

He laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. “I think I know what you mean. My sister is always telling me that something ‘isn’t for the ears of ladies’.”

She puffed out an exasperated breath. “But I’m not a lady!” she said. “Well, I suppose I am technically, or else I wouldn’t be here. You know what I mean. This is so _complicated_.”

“Whatever it is you need to say,” he replied, taking her hand, “you can say it to me. I can’t imagine anything you might say that would offend me. My sister, maybe, but…”

“But you sister isn’t here right now,” she said.

“Exactly,” he nodded. “So you can talk about something a little _sensitive_ without either of us fainting.”

She laughed a little at that.

They were silent for a few long moments while her thoughts tangled and untangled themselves.

“I think you know a little about how different things are for girls in Hise,” she started.

“I don’t expect–” he started to say, but she hushed him.

“This will be easier if you let me finish.”

He nodded.

“Things are different,” she said again. “I spent half my life on my mother’s ship under her command, and my father… Well, he married my mother, didn’t he?” She laughed shortly. “It’s safe to say he’s not a lot like other Wellin men.”

She paused a moment and he waited, quietly, for her to go on.

“And so he taught me how to curtsy and dance and all those things,” she said, “but he never really held me to–” She stopped and puffed out a sigh. “I never had a chaperon, you know? It would have been– Ridiculous. That’s what it would have been.”

“I don’t care about that,” he said.

She waited for a moment and said, “I don’t think you understand me.”

He smiled and she felt vaguely irritated that he was so blithe about it.

“No, really,” he said. “Whatever happened before, well, that’s in the past. And you know, I also spent some time on a Hise ship. The girls on the ship, there were only a couple of them who were around my age, well, they used to tease me a lot and…” He rubbed the back of his neck again. “Like I said, it’s your business and it’s all in the past, as far as I’m concerned.”

She smiled thinly. “I’m glad.”

His smiled widened.

“But I’m not done.”

She waited for him to protest, or ask a question, or raise some kind of objection. When none came, she tentatively went on.

“I didn’t really like it,” she said.

He just looked at her, puzzled.

“Sex,” she said, just to be certain that they both knew what they were talking about. “I didn’t. I know I should. Everyone else does, everyone I know anyway. I did try it, a few times, but I never really liked it.” She puffed out another held breath and added, “I know that people, uh, of our rank. They don’t usually talk about this. It’s not spoken of. I just– I wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into.”

Emmett was slowly stripping the leaves off a slim branch.

She waited a few more breaths to see if he would speak first. “Emmett?”

“I’m glad you told me,” he said, his forehead furrowed.

“You should probably take some time to think of this,” she said. “Please, whatever you’re thinking of saying now, please wait to tell me until you’ve had time to think.”

“Bel,” he said, “this is important.”

“Yes, I know,” she said.

“No, I mean…” he stopped and combed his hand through his hair. “What about children?”

She almost laughed. “We haven’t really spoken of it before. Yes, I want children and I intend to have children. Do you?”

Emmett scratched the back of his neck. “Yes, I suppose I do,” he said vaguely. “I always assumed I’d–”

Bel nodded.

“There’s a lot we haven’t spoken about, I guess,” he said.

“We’ve only known each other for less than a month,” said Bel.

“Yes, I remember,” he said. “I know.”

Bel got up and brushed at the blades of grass that had stuck to her clothes. “I have somewhere I need to be,” she said, “and so do you, probably.”

“Probably,” he agreed.

“Go and think about it,” said Bel.

“We’ll speak again,” he promised, “soon. Sometime this week.”

Bel smiled. “Good. Then I’ll see you then.”

She walked away with a light step, although a thin shadow of worry lingered still. She had done what she’d promised herself to do, and she knew at least that Emmett wouldn’t dismiss her concerns out of hand. Not that she ever truly believed he would. What happened next wasn’t up to her and besides, they still had weeks left before the ambassadors arrived. There was no point in worrying about it anymore. Things would fall as they might, and it wasn’t like she didn’t have a thousand other things to keep her busy.


End file.
